


Стихи, сказки и уборка

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва - 2021 [21]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Western - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Drama, Fanservice, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Братья устраивают уборку в обретенном жилье и под хлопоты обсуждают, в том числе, странную книгу сказок "библию", которой здесь придают слишком большое значение. Боитесь за религиозные чувства? Проходите мимо.Написано на идею "Феаноринги - попаданцы на американский Дикий Запад", согласие автора идеи получено.
Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва - 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121312
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Стихи, сказки и уборка

Стихи, сказки и уборка

Котел от пинка прокатился по дощатому полу, разбрызгивая мыльную воду с песком, ударился о камин и остановился, выплеснув остаток воды на камни.

— Пол будешь перемывать сам, — Куруфин задумчиво ставил вытертые тарелки на полку.

Келегорм сквозь зубы сказал, что проклятый котел ковали криворукие отродья недостойных связей орков и крыс, и он бы охотно заставил мастера переделывать работу, пока тот не сдохнет от усталости.

— Котел моей работы закоптится точно так же, — сказал Куруфин с отвращением.

— Кто-то недавно обещал средство для мытья посуды!

— Не раньше чем в этой дыре найдется достаточно соды.

— ...И хорошее мыло!

— Ты хоть чем-то бываешь доволен?

— А ты?! — рявкнул Келегорм, подбирая котел.

— После наших недавних глупостей мы ещё живы. Все. Тебе мало?

Келегорм выдохнул сквозь зубы, и снова зашаркал мочалом по котлу. Тот выглядел светлее, чем в начале работы, но и только.

На крыше стучали молотком: Карантир, наконец, взялся заделать протекающую крышу.

Куруфин выпрямился, увернулся от слишком низкой опорной балки.

— Не говори мне, что предпочел бы ...грезить и бродить в видениях.

— Нет, но радоваться грязной работе я не обязан!

— Во время походов ты не ныл из-за нее. И даже после поражения.

— Мы не в походе, — огрызнулся Келегорм. — И вроде бы не на войне!

— Вроде бы, — повторил Куруфин, усмехаясь. — И кто громче всех кричал, что не хочешь пускать в дом чужих?

— Ты зануда, — фыркнул брат. — А я могу и передумать!

Помолчал немного, злобно оттирая дальше непокорную утварь. Потом вдруг вскинул голову:

— Грезить, говоришь? Теперь будешь так называть?

— Я, — сказал Куруфин, не оборачиваясь и продолжая расставлять тарелки и вытирать стол, — могу называть это, как угодно. Главное, работать там было невозможно.

Отчётливо скрипнув зубами, Келегорм набросился на злосчастный котел с удвоенной силой. Куруфин закончил с посудой, молча подошёл, опустился на одно колено у ведра и достал последний котелок, мокнущий там в воде. Бросил туда полгорсти песка из горшка, осторожно взялся за чистку, оберегая левую руку.

— Продолжаешь читать эти нелепые сказки? — Келегорм просто не хотел молчать.

— Продолжаю не понимать, почему набору сказок придают здесь столько значения. Но если не думать об этом, такие сказки говорят о людях довольно много, и притом мало хорошего.

— Расскажи любую. Иначе мы без утвари останемся.

— В некое время одно из племен этих скотоводов… кажется… покорило остальных. Человек по имени Самсон из самого притесняемого племени вырос невероятно силен, а силу ему давали длинные волосы.

— Уже смешно.

— Он вроде как защищал сородичей, но делал это, запугивая и грабя без разбора людей из правящего племени.

— Восхитительно.

— Потом он захотел жениться на женщине из этого племени, но её отец отдал дочь другому чуть ли не в день свадьбы. После этого Самсон устроил настоящее побоище, поджигал поля, убил множество людей, вот только невесту так себе и не вернул. Кстати, я не понял, ради чего тогда он убивал, если не ради этого.

— Восхитительно, — повторил сквозь зубы Келегорм, начищая большой котел с такой силой, словно раздавить хотел.

— Тогда враги убили эту женщину и ее отца, своих соплеменников.

— То есть, он не смог их защитить?

— Или не пытался. Но после этого Самсон разошелся так, что запугал целый вражеский город. Ушел в горы, жил там один и нападал на захватчиков. Чтобы не покарали его родичей, однажды предложил им выдать его врагам, а после этого освободился, снова убил многих и сбежал.

— Несмотря на всю его храбрость, почему это так глупо звучит?

Куруфин усмехнулся.

— Даже для меня, — уточнил Келегорм.

Куруфин коротко засмеялся.

— Это еще не конец, — продолжал он. — Не умея справиться с ним силой, враги подослали к нему прекрасную женщину. Он влюбился и стал посещать ее дом, хотя нигде не сказано, что взял ее в жены. Вскоре женщина стала выспрашивать, в чем его сила, и однажды он проболтался. Тогда ему отрезали волосы, пока он спал, обессиленного, взяли в плен, ослепили и посадили на цепь.

— Им не хватило духу убить его на месте?

Куруфин снова засмеялся.

— И ты даже прав. Он сидел на цепи и молол для них зерно. Через какое-то время, когда у Самсона уже отрастали волосы, его привели в цепях на пир к победителям в храм их божества, чтобы торжествовать победу ещё раз. Чувствуя, что сила возвращается, он попросил поводыря поставить его между опорными столбами храма, после чего обрушил их, и все, кто там находились, погибли вместе с ним под обломками храма. А знаешь, какой вывод здешние проповедники делают из этой истории?

— Что издеваться над побежденным противником не стоит, я надеюсь?

— Ты не догадаешься!

Заинтересованный, Келегорм повертел в руках ещё посветлевший котел, решил, что хватит с ним возиться, отставил в сторону и стал вытирать пол.

— Что врага надо убивать сразу, — предположил он, усмехаясь. Отбросил за спину бледно-рыжую косу, норовящую вплестись в тряпку.

— Не угадал.

— Что Самсону, конечно, помог сам Создатель.

— Это везде так у них, не считается.

— Не знаю уже, — сказал Келегорм раздражённо, — ну... что, если воевать в одиночку, тебя рано или поздно одолеют, не силой, так хитростью? Впрочем, я бы ещё поспорил.

— Нет.

— Что язык надо за зубами держать!

Куруфин захохотал.

— Ну, говори уже!

— Что во всем виноваты женщины и любовь к ним.

Келегорм поперхнулся и замолчал на некоторое время. В тишине домыл пол, выполоскал и отжал тряпку. Слышно было, как Карантир возится на крыше.

— Я немного привык к мысли, что не самый умный среди нас, — сказал, наконец, Келегорм. — Но сейчас я себя чувствую... неприлично умным.

«Кто бы говорил», — Куруфин сдержал очередной смешок.

— Будешь думать так громко, — пообещал Келегорм, не оборачиваясь, — вылью на тебя это ведро.

— Чтобы снова перемывать пол?

— Ради такого удовольствия...

— Это мне вместо благодарности? — хмыкнул Куруфин.

— Не вместо, а вместе. Благодаря твоему рассказу котел уцелел, и есть надежда отмыться самим после всей уборки. Плечо не болит?

— Все в порядке. А теперь скажи, почему ты злишься на самом деле. Второй день.

Брат отвернулся.

— После поездки в город за хлебом, — уточнил Куруфин. — Признавайся уже.

Келегорм смотрел в камин.

— Чья-то собака вывела щенков на прогулку. Ко мне не подошёл ни один. Кое-что... не изменилось.

Подхватил оба ведра грязной воды и потащил наружу. Поджившие отметины от пуль жутковато выделялись на чистой, без единого иного шрама коже Келегорма.

«А ты к ним подошёл?» — подумал Куруфин, потирая плечо. Но вслух не сказал. Молча стал разводить огонь в камине, чтобы согреть воды, когда кое-кто ее принесет.

*

Амрас ещё немного хромал. Но это не мешало ему вместе с братом весело катать по двору стиральную бочку с лопастями внутри. Конечно, нужно будет потом ее установить куда-нибудь и вращать с помощью рукоятки, а может быть, даже ногами. Но пока и так вышло неплохо.

Себя тоже неплохо бы отстирать после всей пыли, выметенной с чердака и поднятой сейчас во дворе…

— О, они закончили, — Амрод обернулся, придержав бочку руками. Позади него Келегорм сбежал от двери с двумя ведрами, вылил в канаву грязную воду. И направился к роднику за чистой.

— Мне бы сейчас хорошую бочку теплой воды, — мечтательно сказал Амрод.

— Нальешь себе — будет.

— Нет, видеть нашего гордеца с ведрами помоев — бесценно...

— Это ты Курво не видел за уборкой!

— Курво умеет делать с важным видом любую чепуху, а вот Турко! Сам ведь стоял за то, чтобы не допускать в дом чужих!

— Ладно тебе, — сказал Амрас. — Нам и так повезло сегодня вытянуть стирку. А могли навоз выгребать. — И коротко оглянулся в сторону конюшни и старших.

— Они опять эту нелепость обсуждают? — Амрод фыркнул и ногой толкнул бочку к брату. Амрас перехватил ее, покатил с грохотом обратно. В бедре снова куснула боль, но ему уже надоедало беречься.

— Я прочитал сказку о сотворении мира и бросил эту чепуху, — продолжал брат. — Шесть дней! Что можно сделать за шесть дней? Пару седел? Почему шесть дней, а не пять и не семь?

— Ну, положим, — засмеялся Амрас, — здешний угол мира и вправду остался чуть недоделан, тебе не кажется?

— С водой здесь точно пожадничали!

— Зато пыли отсыпали щедро...

— Ладно, сколько дней — это несерьёзно, но настолько все забыть? — Амрод так пнул от себя бочку, что она заскрипела сильнее обычного и в щели брызнула вода.

— Ни единого намека!

— Единый-то намек есть... — хмыкнул Амрод многозначительно.

— Хорошо, на нас и на Строителей мира — ни единого! — поправился Амрас со смехом. Потом вздохнул. — Не думал, что мы окажемся здесь настолько чужими. Грустно.

— А вот не соглашусь, — Амрод поставил бочку вертикально, опёрся на нее руками. Посмотрел внимательно. — Останься больше памяти — люди легко поняли бы, кто мы. Поверь, нам это ни к чему.

— Тебе они не нравятся.

— Ещё больше прежнего.

— Донна и другие.

— Для боевых товарищей я всегда сделаю исключение. Но лишь для них. Никакие священные книги и никакие обращения к Единому... Не изменили в них вовсе ничего.

— Остынь, — сказал Амрас. — Хватит злиться. Можно подумать, мы сильно изменились.

— Можно подумать, было много возможностей!

Сдернув крышку, Амрод выдернул из бочки первую попавшуюся выполосканную тряпку, злобно выкрутил. Мышцы его напряглись под запыленной кожей.

— Полегче, — сказал Амрас успокаивающе. — Будешь так воевать с одеждой, мы без штанов останемся.

Какое-то время они молчали, в четыре руки выжимая и выкручивая постельное белье и рубахи.

— Рано утверждать, что нас забыли, — Амрас повесил первую простыню на веревки. — Мы ещё знаем слишком мало. Захотим — станем искать дальше. Вот только легче ли нам станет, если найдем легенды об эльдар? А если они исказились ещё больше, чем истории о сотворении мира? Если в этих сказках мы превратимся в демонов, которых следует истреблять, или во что похуже?

— В пугливых нежных крошек, например? — усмехнулся брат. — Кажется, только Единого они не переврали...

— Ты их недооцениваешь! Читать надо больше.

— Что?!

— В этих сказках, — со злорадным смешком продолжал Амрас, — Единый рассылает болезни, смерть и нечисть на врагов рассказчиков, уничтожает целые города огнем, якобы приказывает приносить себе в жертву ребенка, и напоминает скорее того, с кем мы боролись. Для дикарей, которые это записывали, Единый — словно огромная дубина, которой можно грозить врагам… Таким же людям, как они сами.

Амрод на мгновение закрыл лицо мокрой рукой. Вытер лоб, оставив грязные разводы.

— Пожалуй, я начинаю хотеть, чтобы о нас попрочнее забыли, — сказал он, наконец. — Боюсь представить, кем нас могут изобразить. Придержи, — велел он, и братья начали сливать воду из бочки в канаву. — Нога не болит?

— Пусть болит, — отмахнулся Амрас. — А то мне иногда кажется, что вокруг только новая грёза.

— Ну, Рыжий, какая может быть грёза о пыльных дворах, навозе и бочках с бельем? — почти торжественно спросил Амрод, и Амрас опять рассмеялся.

— Никакой, — подтвердил он. — Никогда!

— Могут ли, — коварным голосом продолжал Амрод, — быть на свете грёзы и видения столь же настоящие, как вот эти мокрые подштанники Турко?

— Это мои, — нарочито сварливо сказал позади них подкравшийся Карантир.

И все трое расхохотались.

*

— Я не уверен, что здесь стоит оставаться так надолго, чтобы строить... нечто прочнее. — Маглор покачал головой.

Конюшня была тесновата для семерых рослых лошадей, и если начинать здесь стройку, то скорее с новой конюшни, а не с дома. Но и для этого дерево требовалось везти издали, с гор на западе или севере. А немногие деревья у воды стоило бы беречь не хуже фруктовых. Почему люди не сажают здесь побольше деревьев, Маэдрос до сих пор не понимал.

— Ты думаешь, на востоке или западе мы найдем нечто сильно иное?

— Люди строят города все тысячи лет, что мы пропустили. — Маглор единственный из братьев не снял рубашки для работы, и сейчас эта рубашка потемнела от пота.

— Почти наверняка города выглядят как этот поселок, увеличенный в сотню раз. Пыльные улицы, жалкие дома, пусть даже в два-три этажа вместо одного, теснота, грязь и шум. Кому из нас это нужно?

— Инструмент в таверне, — Маглор перебросил в кучу ещё шмат навоза, — говорит мне совершенно о другом.

— Вот как?

— Он нездешний. В его основе рама с подобием арфы, но окружённая сложной механикой, которую невозможно воспроизвести в здешних условиях. В известных нам здесь условиях.

— Даже нам?

— Сложно. Помня, что один человек не освоит столько умений, как мы, и на таком уровне — это работа для многих людей. К нему прикасались руки многих, привычных работать с хорошим материалом. Которым наверняка платят, как здесь принято за хорошую работу, иначе ее не станут делать. Инструмент такого уровня мне было бы не стыдно поставить в гостиную что к нам, что к дяде во дворце, а здесь он стоит в пустыне, в маленьком поселке, и на него даже не сбегаются смотреть со всей округи! Значит, где-то он обычен.

— Весомый довод, принимаю. Но все равно не могу согласиться. Мало зная о здешней жизни, мы будем слишком заметны там, где людей много.

— И даже в прямом смысле. Что-то люди… измельчали.

— И лошади, — хмуро заметил Маэдрос. — Придется разводить наших лошадей просто для того, чтобы не ходить пешком!

Он бросил взгляд на семерых рослых лошадей у ручья — и хмуриться перестал. Кусака опять приставал к Черногриву, толкал его головой и фыркал, требуя внимания. Но они не дрались, лишь играли. Этих послушных и добрых животных можно было бы оставлять на воле, вот только украсть их пытались уже дважды, и один вор оказался местным. Словом, спокойнее было пока загонять лошадей в конюшню на время отдыха хозяев.

Интересно, отучит ли глупца воровать переломленная Кусакой рука и полученные от Амрода тумаки? Или только затаит злобу?

— И все же. Сидя тут, мы вряд ли приблизимся к ответу, зачем мы здесь.

— Я полагаю, — Маэдрос придержал вилы железной рукой, — людские муравейники приблизить нас к ответу ничем не смогут. Как и сами люди. Что до загадок, подобных твоему инструменту… Осмотримся еще немного — и сможешь отправиться куда угодно.

— Не думаю.

— Мы — сможем отправиться куда угодно, — повторил Маэдрос спокойно. — И решить загадку твоего инструмента — тоже.

Маглор улыбнулся немного криво.

— Не совсем моего… пустяки. Но ты понимаешь? Здесь, посреди пыльной пустыни, где люди живут в пыли и грязи… Его привезли с востока. Где-то там люди не только выживают. Их хватает на то, чтобы создавать сложную музыку и инструменты для нее. Объединяться, делая то, на что сил одного человека не хватает. Несмотря на раздоры, войны и грабежи здесь, кто-то там, далеко, сделал еще шаг в сторону Великой Музыки. Не здесь. Не в этом месте!

Маэдрос положил левую руку ему на плечо.

— И опять я тебе возражаю, — сказал он невесело. – Нет вреда в том, чтобы не спешить. На этот раз. Подожди — и я смогу поехать с тобой.

Маглор выдохнул, длинно и тяжело.

— Не будет в этот раз и шестисот лет, — сказал он. — Разве ты не чувствуешь? Это человеческое время летит галопом. У нас его немного.

— Не то, чтобы я рассчитывал быть здесь до конца мира, — сказал Маэдрос успокаивающе. Оба невесело улыбнулись.

— А что в этих странных сказаниях?

— Там не называют сроков.

— А что называют?

Немного молчания, заполненного работой — ровно столько, чтобы выгрести остатки навоза и перекидать в яму. Позже стоило раскидать по полям, на здешнюю землю смотреть было очень печально. Если сажать плодовые деревья, придется готовить ямы со смесью земли, а не пугать саженцы, втыкая в это каменистое безобразие.

— Ведут счёт лет от воплощения Создателя в человеческом теле почти две тысячи лет назад. Вся вторая половина книги — якобы записанные слова нескольких людей, свидетельствующих о нем. Они боятся смерти ещё больше, чем раньше, запугивая себя страшными рассказами о посмертии — и ищут в других историях спасения от этих страхов.

— Ты уже прочел все? — удивился Маэдрос.

— А в первой половине встречаются стихи. Кажется, неплохие изначально, но плохо переведенные. Наивные. Наполненные... Мечтой о защите. — Маглор посмотрел куда-то в пустоту.

— От Врага?

— Или от страха. Некоторые из песен до сих пор поют в том доме собраний.

— Мда. Не слишком похоже на Великую музыку, прямо скажу.

— Даже здесь они пытаются приблизиться к ней хоть на шаг. Как умеют. Где-то ещё им удается лучше.

— Лучше бы они сажали больше деревьев, — фыркнул Маэдрос. — Стало бы меньше пыли и больше воды.

— Не спорю.

— Тебе понравились хотя бы стихи?

— Я хотел бы знать, как они звучали изначально. Нет ли в них... больше отзвука Музыки. Когда их читали либо пели люди из маленького народа среди пустынь, которых окружали враги. Кажется, им было одиноко и страшно.

Маэдрос обвел рукой пустошь и выгоревшие под солнцем луга вокруг них.

— Что-то мне напоминает. Ты боишься, Кано.

— На мне ни царапины. Если я снова останусь здесь один, поверь, долго ждать меня вам не придется.

— Один раз я уже не смог их уберечь. И они не дети. Нельзя беречься вечно.

— Я знаю, — сказал Маглор, вытирая вилы о траву.

— Создатель внутри своего творения... О чем-то подобном толковал одно время братец Финрод, и не то, чтобы я слушал его внимательно. Думаешь, хоть что-то изменилось с тех пор?

— Не так, чтоб очень. Но теперь у нас есть шанс узнать больше. Если только вы... — Маглор выдохнул сквозь зубы, — ...сволочи... Не станете лезть в каждую драку на дороге!!! И снова воевать с целым миром!

Маэдрос аж отступил на шаг. Поднял руки, словно сдаваясь.

— Я думал немного о другом, — сказал он.

— О чем же?!

— Взять черенки плодовых деревьев в городе. Весной. Полагаю, нам здесь мало кто откажет. Лет через десять будет красивый сад.

Оглядевшись, Маглор усмехнулся.

— Звучит достаточно сумасбродно. Как там говорили женщины в городе? Эти бы слова — Создателю в уши?

— Я полагаю, — сказал Маэдрос веско, — искать ответы на наши вопросы приятнее из своего дома. А рассуждать о возвышенном — сидя в саду под цветущими деревьями.

— Все равно, где рассуждать, — покачал головой Маглор. — Просто сидеть в саду куда приятнее.

Он вытер лоб, распустил волосы, небрежно перехваченные обрывками шнурка в трёх местах. Вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он, — звать ли за стол женщин, которые прячутся в тех кустах? Ты успел что-нибудь понять в местных правилах поведения?

— Одинокой молодой женщине в дом к мужчинам точно нельзя, но их там, кажется, три.

— Ну, если они дотерпят до того, как мы отмоемся...

Поставив вилы у стены, Маглор зашагал к роднику, на ходу снимая грязную рубаху. Там, возле врытой в землю по самые края здоровенной бочки, которую скудный источник наполнял водой, Рыжие обливали Карантира из ведра, и тот громко досадовал на проклятую сажу, которую только холодной и отмоешь. Опять же, пока та вода согреется!

Друг друга Рыжие тоже окатывали щедро, так что штаны у всех насквозь промокли.

Определенно, подумал с досадой Маэдрос, стоит сажать вокруг не только деревья, но и кусты погуще.

Хорошо бы ещё и колючие.


End file.
